A Not So Magical Ending
by BerryBerryBlitz
Summary: Don't read if you haven't watched season 4... What if blaster blade and Kai didn't find the solution for ending the cursed cycle of link joker's seed? What will Aichi do to protect the world and his friends that he so dearly loves from link joker and himself? Life isn't always so perfect... **OLD WORK**


**Written January 5 2015**  
**Edited somewhat March 12 2020**

* * *

The tension in the air was thick, and spectators were silent as they all watched as a blue haired boy and a brunette battle against each other in a cardfight.

The stakes were high, both sides were desperate to win. With Kai wanting to save his fellow mate from the self inflicted misery that he had bestowed upon himself, while said boy wanted to continue his own torment. Aichi wanted to protect the world from the dreaded seed of link joker that resided, growing ever so slowly within his body. Both sides had four damage.

"Kai... I can't quench your fighting spirit... I've always known that, all I can do is end it all but, how have you come so far?"

Aichi questioned, eager to put an end to their fight and to go back to being sealed away. He'd be alone, but everyone else would be safe.

Kai met Aichi's gaze, jade eyes blazing with determination, determination to win the fight, to free his mate from the pain.

"I challenged you to this fight so that I can beat you"

An expression of confusion crossed briefly over Aichi's face, before he quickly masked it.

"When I heard the circumstances of your resolve to seal yourself away, I made a vow to myself. I swore that I would beat you, and let the seed inhabit me in your stead..."

"Kai?!"

Aichi gaped in shock, shaking his head in denial, he didn't like that idea. Not at all. He couldn't bear the thought of Kai, his very idol taking his place and being sealed away instead. He already had the seed within himself, so it was only fair that he should be the one sealed. It didn't make any sense to just pass on the seed to Kai.

The other's response made Kai smirk.

"Then will you become one of my quarter knights, and watch over my sealed form?"

Kai could already guess what Aichi's response would be.

"That's ridiculous! I can't do that!"

The younger froze after he had spoken, realizing exactly what he had just said. His words were hypocritical.

"Even though you would sacrifice yourself, you can't bear the thought of me sacrificing myself Aichi?"

Aichi lowered his head at Kai's response, blue bangs covered his sapphire so that nobody could see his face. It was true.

"Kai... You're right..."

Hope sparked within Kai's chest at how soft Aichi's voice was. Unfortunately that hope had been premature, Aichi did something that nobody expected.

He scooped up his cards and deck, mixing them together, head still lowered, so that nobody could make out his expression.

"Aichi... What are you doing?!"

Kai couldn't believe that Aichi had purposely ruined their match. It went against the very nature of a cradfighter!

"Kai, I know what I'm doing wouldn't show that I'm a true cardfighter... But I don't care... I-I don't want anybody besides myself to suffer!"

When Aichi finally lifted his face, Kai's breath caught in his chest when he spotted the tears streaming down Aichi's face.

"I... I'm going to end link joker..."

Aichi turned away from the Kai and began to walk away, his hand that wasn't holding his cards was clenched shut.

"Wait Aichi!"

Said boy stopped walking.

"Goodbye everyone... I'm going to disappear again..."

After Aichi finished speaking, he continued walking away from the Kai. Kai took a moment to recover from his shock before bolting after him.

Aichi heard the footsteps and took off in a sprint, he used some of the seed's power to create a barrier behind him, but it had taken too long. Kai had managed to slip by before it had fully materialized.

"Aichi wait! What do you think you're doing?!"

Kai called as he chased after him, Aichi was surprisingly fast. Maybe the sanctuary was helping him.

The younger had heard Kai's cries, but he ignored them. He knew that what he was doing wasn't fair. Wasn't right. But he didn't care about that, he just didn't want the very people that he cared about to get hurt because of him.

Aichi was scared, very scared. He almost couldn't believe what he was about to do. But he had to do it, or the pain would continue it's cycle.

Once he could no longer hear the sound of footsteps following him, he paused, chest rapidly rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath.

Technically, he could have done what he planned in front of Kai, but he'd chosen not to. It would have only caused Kai more pain.

"I'm sorry Kai... Everyone... I'm going to end the seed along with myself.."

Fearful tears fell from sapphires as a large shard of glass materialized in his hands. Said hands were trembling, he didn't want to, he really didn't. But it was necessary.

His hands continued to shake as he brought the shard up to his chest. He didn't want to die, he wanted to live and have fun with his friends more than anything.

Unfortunately, that wasn't an option, not if he wanted to protect everyone from the evil seed within himself. The only way, was to end both his life, And the seed.

Sapphire squeezed shut as he swiftly plunged the shard through his chest. A pained cry bursting from his lips, followed by blood.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to die..."

Aichi whispered, voice soft as his vision began to blur.

Kai stumbled and fell as the floor underneath him began to crumble and break. Panic filled him, he could tell something was wrong, very wrong with sanctuary. With Aichi.

Wide jades looked around frantically for Aichi. He quickly found him, but not in the state that he'd been expecting.

"Aichi!"

He scrambled over towards his friend, eyes burning as he held Aichi. He was loosing too much blood, and had already lost a great deal of it.

"Aichi no... This wasn't supposed to happen... You were supposed to come back safely..."

"Kai..."

Kai froze at the weak voice.

"Kai... I'm sorry but don't worry... The world will be safe from me, and I'll make you forget about me... So that you don't feel any pain.."

Hazy sapphires opened as Aichi did his best to offer the other a small smile. The blood dripping from his mouth marred the effect.

A sudden, white flash enveloped everyone within the sanctuary.

Kai found himself in his room, he looked around confused. Why was he crying? He frowned, wiping away the tears, he felt as if he'd lost something, but he didn't understand why.


End file.
